Consciencia
by Farz882
Summary: En ocasiones cegados por las emociones y/o sentimientos... nos llevan a actuar de manera "errónea". Dawn, por su parte, tendrá un encuentro con la "persona" que menos esperaba... ella misma. / Pearlshipping generalmente, con leves menciones Negaishipping, leves.


Vieja historia escrita hace mucho~ Uhm... no sé qué decir, llevo tiempo sin publicar algo :'D (?). Bueno, espero sea de su agrado y siempre son bienvenidas las críticas y sugerencias o3o. Nació de un destello de inspiración en la madrugada, a eso de las 2am... y esto es información random para... em... vamos con la historia.

* * *

**Consciencia**

—¿Cómo llegó a suceder esto?—se preguntó una joven

El día nublado, las fuertes brisas del viento anunciaban la próxima lluvia, mas eso no interesaba por el momento. Aquella señorita de blanca tez, azulado cabello y ojos zafiros veía atónita la escena.

Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a sacudir su abrigo carmesí al igual que su blanca bufanda, era un hecho… llovería pronto. Observó un rato más la dichosa escena o mejor dicho su dichoso reflejo.

—Yo no soy así— murmuró— ¡No lo soy!

**—¿Estás segura?— escuchó decir.**

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!—preguntó al instante mientras dejaba de ver su reflejo y buscaba el origen de aquellas palabras.

**—¿Realmente quieres verme?— volvió a escuchar.**

—Muéstrate— exigió.

**—Está bien, solo date vuelta y me verás.**

¿Darse vuelta? Algo muy raro a decir verdad, ¿por qué quería que lo hiciese? Si se daba la vuelta solo vería… su propio reflejo; sin embargo, decidió no prestarle mucha atención a eso, quizás saldría detrás de ella y así vería el reflejo de aquella persona, aunque tampoco era una brillante idea. Sin mediar palabra alguna se dio vuelta y observó su rostro.

—¿Ahora?

**—Hola Dawn— volvió a escuchar y por un segundo juraría que su reflejo cambió.**

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta?— preguntó un tanto aterrada.

**—No soy bromista o ¿Quizás sí lo soy?**

—Déjate de burlas—respondió molesta la muchacha.

**—Aún no lo entiendes ¿no?**

—¿Qué quieres decir?

**—Yo soy tú.**

Dawn abrió lentamente los ojos mientras veía que su reflejo cobraba vida propia y comenzaba a sonreírle de una manera un tanto burlona; dio un paso atrás aterrada ¿Se había vuelto loca?

**—Un poco paranoica quizás…**

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y dejó escapar un grito para luego negar con la cabeza y golpearse un poco las mejillas y decir: "Reacciona Dawn."

Observó nuevamente, nada extraño.

Su respiración agitada al igual que un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, muchas emociones juntas la tenían confundida, solo eso. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, necesitaba reflexionar un rato y dejar de alucinar.

**—¿Te cánsate de jugar al reflejo?— maldijo por lo bajo al oír eso**

—No estoy de humor para esto…

**—¿Por qué el cambio repentino de humor? Hace un rato parecía que temblabas del miedo e impresión.**

—Si fueses yo, lo sabrías ¿no?—comentó secamente.

**—No puedo saber cosas que tú no sabes—respondió con simpleza, la de cabellos azules solo tragó saliva.**

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— cuestionó la muchacha.

**—Has estado fuera de casa todo este tiempo, has visto tu reflejo en la ventana de una tienda cerrada—comenzaba a decir— yo debería preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que esperas?**

Dawn no respondió.

Comenzó a caminar otra vez, su rumbo era desconocido. Todo fue silencio unos minutos, minutos muy gratos para la chica, quería paz, quería reflexionar y, por primera vez, quería soledad.

Solo podían escucharse sus pasos, caminaba sin rumbo aparente, la mirada perdida; pero, ¿por qué se encontraba así? ¿Acaso era pecado escuchar a su corazón? ¿Por qué la que tenía que sufrir era ella?

Su caminata la llevó hasta la entrada de un hospital, inmediatamente sus ojos perdieron brillo y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, comenzó a sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho; cayó de rodillas mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

**—Maldecir no resolverá nada**

—Cállate…

**—Sabes bien que en parte es tu culpa que él esté ahí**

—No… no lo es.

**—Pudiste evitarlo**

—Yo…

**—Pensaste que las cosas saldrían a tu favor, pero ves que no fue así.**

Dawn abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Acaso era cierto eso? Realmente no lo sabía, pero en cierta parte… esa voz tenía razón. Se levantó mientras veía el hospital de nuevo, el aura de muerte lo envolvía; las pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de repente.

—Yo no quería…

**—Pero lo hiciste… por tú culpa una persona está muerta y otro en coma.**

—¡Silencio!—gritó, no quería pensar en eso.

**—Arruinaste la relación de una futura pareja…**

—¿Qué me pasó?

**—El amor es una venda en los ojos, te enceguece y no te permite actuar con razón.**

—Entiendo…

Dos jóvenes de nombres Ash e Iris respectivamente, ambos enamorados uno del otro, mas también existía una tercera persona profundamente enamorada del joven. Tenía dos caminos, luchar u olvidar, no importa cual eligiese… no habría vuelta atrás.

¿Qué camino elegir? Se preguntó muchas veces Dawn, al final eligió el que parecía correcto, aquel camino que dictaba su corazón…luchar. A partir de ese día, la jovencita luchó a diario por el amor de aquel joven, convirtiéndose así en su mejor amiga, su compañera inseparable y causándole celos a Iris.

Los pleitos de pareja llegaban por la inseguridad de la otra joven, la paciencia de uno se agotaba ¿Por qué no podían vivir tranquilamente? Bueno, para ser feliz, alguien tiene que sufrir, como un intercambio equivalente.

La razón le decía que detuviese sus peleas, pero su corazón enceguecido por el sentimiento la hacía apartarse y disfrutar en silencio del momento.

Viéndolo desde un punto de vista normal su actitud era repugnante, pero y ¿Si lo viéramos desde un punto de vista diferente? ¿Si lo viéramos como jóvenes enamorados? Quizás entenderíamos.

Cierto día la pareja no pudo más y rompió, misión cumplida ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué sentirse mal? La razón volvía a hacer acto de presencia, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, fue ignorada nuevamente.

Ambos jóvenes sufriendo y solo una culpable, aunque después de todo… ¿Tiene la culpa por amar? Uno no elije de quien enamorarse, pero al final uno elige que hacer ¿no?

A pesar de ser la causante de los celos de Iris, Dawn la convenció de marcharse utilizando diversos argumentos que solo ella conoce. No contó con que Ash iría detrás, sin embargo, esa relación ya no tenía futuro después de lo dicho.

Horas más tarde se dio el reporte de un accidente, Iris había fallecido. Dawn por su parte, estaba tranquila ¿Cómo puede estar alguien tranquila por una muerte? ¿Es que acaso la competencia ha muerto? ¿Solo por eso se estaría tranquilo?

Sin embargo, no contó que el otro afectado era un joven azabache, el cual solo cayó en coma.

—No quiero seguir recordando—se quejó la peliazul.

**—Recordar es volver a vivir, volver a vivir tu error.**

—Deja de decir esas cosas…

**—Lo sabes bien, aunque ahora ni sabes si Ash volverá a abrir los ojos.**

—¡Cállate!-volvió a gritar para luego comenzar a correr.

Siguió corriendo bajo la lluvia sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más rápido y su respiración agitarse más; se detuvo por fatiga en un callejón, en la basura había un gran espejo, por inercia se acercó y se volvió a observar.

**—No sirve de nada correr.**

—Me doy asco.

**—¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?— está vez el reflejo nuevamente cobraba vida y hablaba, o al menos para la chica era así— O planeas hacer otras cosas como…**

—Cierra la boca— ordenó Dawn viendo sus ojos sin brillo reflejarse.

**—¿Te suicidarás?— preguntó el reflejo.**

—¡He dicho que cierres la boca!—gritó dándole un golpe al espejo, el cual se rompió en muchos pedazos los cuales cayeron acompañados de gotas de sangre provenientes de la mano de la chica. Agachó la mirada solo para volver a ver su rostro pálido y sin vida reflejado en los pequeños trozos.

**—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?**

—No lo sé…

**—¿Quieres estar con Ash?**

—Sí y no, no merezco nada de él.

**—Él no sabe nada.**

—De todas maneras no podría soportarlo, es una lucha entre el corazón y el cerebro, una lucha entre las emociones y la razón.

**—Razón…**

—Si hubiese usado el cerebro en vez del corazón, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

**—Uno no controla esas cosas.**

—Desearía que sí.

**—En caso que despierte, ¿le dirás la verdad?**

—Yo… no lo sé, quizás ni esté para ese momento— decía la peliazul en voz baja— Lo siento, lo siento— terminó diciendo mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la fría lluvia.

**—Sé que lo haces.**

—¿Me dirás quién eres?

**—Yo soy… tu consciencia.**

—Ya veo…

**—Me esperaba otra reacción, pero en fin, estás nuevamente entre dos caminos: razón o emociones.**

—Sea cual sea, es un largo camino lleno de dolor.

**—Quizás no sea así.**

—¿Ahora me das ánimos?

**—Yo solo reflejo tus pensamientos, en el fondo quieres volver donde Ash, y decirle cuanto te importa, decirle cuanto lo amas y por último pedirle perdón por lo que hiciste.**

—Parece una fusión de los dos caminos.

**—A veces me gustaría llamarlo el tercer camino.**

—Ash me odiará, pero es algo que debo hacer ¿no?

**—Nunca des algo por hecho, nunca supiste como fue el accidente o si es que Ash e Iris lograron hablar.**

—Supongo que sí.

**—¿Qué harás?**

—Esperar y ver que pasa— dijo Dawn— A veces es bueno hablar con tu consciencia ¿eh?

**—Es bueno hablar con uno mismo, es bueno meditar y reflexionar.**

—Sí.

Y así aquella joven se perdió entre la neblina, esperando pronto resolver sus otras dudas, mas ahora estaba un poco más tranquila; y, a pesar de todo, una pequeña charla consigo misma le ayudó a poder comprender varias cosas. Al final… solo restaba esperar.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, amigos(?). Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones, críticas, comentarios random(?); y, lo más importante de todo, que hayan pasado un buen momento de lectura. Lamento si hay OoC, pero, tenía que hacer a la querida peliazul, algo paranoica por lo que había vivido(?)

PD: No es mi fuerte dejar algún comentario en las historias :'D (?)


End file.
